


Illuminate

by Dranic9



Series: Darkened Light [1]
Category: Naruto, kibanaru - Fandom, 牙 | Kiba
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Moon, Reunions, Walkabout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranic9/pseuds/Dranic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been gone for three years and Kiba has longed to see his 'friend'. Eventually, one day they reunite. But, Naruto comes to have a conversation with Kiba, telling him something he himself as no clue of. Will he be able to handle such great magnitude?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illuminate

Both Kiba and Naruto were friends since they were very young. But, like all other kids who played with Naruto, Kiba’s mother disliked him and prohibited Kiba from being around him. Although Kiba’s mother, Tsume, prohibited him from seeing the boy, Kiba didn't listen like any other kid. He would play with boy and have fun. Kiba, on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong with Naruto. He just thought that he was normal kid that was fun to be around.

(Roughly 10 years had past and both boys and their classmates from the academy have grown up to become Shinobi. Naruto being 16, and Kiba 15.) 

Though many years had past, the boys never forgot each other. They were still friends, but never got to see each other due to their new rankings as higher ranking ninja. Naruto, being on a journey with the Pervy Sage for 3 long years, had finally come back home to Konoha. Kiba, had gone on several long missions before this, and was granted by Lady Tsunade to take a ‘vacation’ for a week. The start of this vacation is the day Naruto came home.

 

Kiba and Akamaru had gone to the training grounds late afternoon, around dusk. They walked up to barren place that was known as the Third Training Grounds. This site being the place where Naruto first met Kakashi. Kiba would often train here due to the fact that Naruto had once trained here before in hopes that Naruto would come to the grounds again. It was also a way to think about him more.  
Kiba knew that he had missed the clumsy boy. He knew that he yearned to see him. Yet, he didn't know exactly why. He would train with his partner, but always think about Naruto. It let out more strength that Kiba didn't know he had and had not realized that thinking of Naruto was the cause.  
The sun was soon to go down and was now looking across the plains of the horizon. Light shone in colors or yellow and red. Kiba looked over at the horizon and frowned putting his head down looking at the grass flowing in the wind. Moments later, the colors of yellow and red began to merge into orange. But this color of orange, was moving differently? Not as light, but as a solid human being. This ‘orange being’ walked up to Kiba. Out of all this happening, Kiba had not realized that the very being walking up to him, was the very person he’d been yearning for so long. 

 

“Kiba! Long time, no see!” Naruto said with a smirk as he he put a hand on Kiba’s shoulder. “You okay?” Kiba then sprung his head up in surprise. “N-Naruto?!” “Yeah? Its me, Naruto?” “I-I can’t believe it really you!” Kiba said with shakiness in his voice with his lower body trembling. Kiba thought in his mind, “Why am I trembling and feeling so much joy and feeling so much pain? Oh well, I’ll hide it best I can.” Naruto then picked up Kiba to bring him to his feet. At that moment, Akamaru came running over knocking Naruto down to the ground and getting on top of him licking the boy’s face. “Hahaha, Ak-Akamaru enough!” as Naruto laughed, “It’s good to see you, too!” Kiba stood there and watched for a second, then told Akamaru to get off. Naruto brought himself back up.  
Naruto panting a bit, “Haha, so, how ar-” “WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!” shouted Kiba cutting Naruto off mid-sentence. “Well, I actually just got back this afternoon.” Kiba looked at the boy grinning. 

(As the years past, the boys matured and had gone through puberty. Both shared many fine moments with many girls. All different ones, some lasting long, and some short.) 

The two boys and Akamaru all walked beside each other down the village. They ended up at Kiba’s home to drop off Akamaru to rest. Before they left the training grounds, Naruto asked Kiba if he would like to go eat with him at Ichiraku’s. Kiba, delightedly said yes. They now had come to Ichiraku and ordered already.  
“So, Kiba it has been awhile hasn't it?” “Yeah, it has…” Naruto reached for the only pair of chopsticks and Kiba did the same. Their hand touched, but both jerked back and Kiba blushed unknowingly. Naruto grinned, “You take them. I’ll just ask for another pair.” Kiba started feeling warm inside due to the blushing. His cheeks filling with blood warming him. 

After their little reunion at dinner. They both went over to Naruto’s apartment. It was a far walk, but although it was long, Naruto didn’t care. As long as he got ramen. Along this walk they had, they walked in silence along the moonlit path before them. Kiba in his mind, full of question asking himself like, “What’s wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Could I have feelings for Naruto? I’m not like that, but could I be gay?” Kiba had a tough time with this and was flustered with confusion at himself thinking of those things.  
They had finally ended up at Naruto’s place and came to the door. You could smell a slight odor of ramen, but to Kiba, it was strong. He kind of liked it though. “Well, I guess this is where we part? Naruto said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Kiba realized that Naruto’s heart rate had changed and could tell Naruto was sad. “Are-Are you okay, Naruto?” “What me? I'm fine…” Kiba knew he wasn't alright. “What is it, tell me? I can tell you aren't okay.” “Co-come with me inside,” Naruto said as he opened the door to his apartment. He walked over to his bed and guided Kiba to sit. “Okay now, what is it?” He had noticed Naruto’s heart rate level and then rise back up again as he began to speak.

He spoke in sad voice, “Kiba… I need to tell you something that I am not really proud of…” “It’s okay, Naruto. You can tell me.” “Well...You know all the times I said I had been with many girls.. I lied…” “Oh, well that’s nothi-” “Because I am gay!” Naruto then began to cry right there showing weakness to the boy. Something in Kiba had instantly broken and all his questions were answered. Kiba realized that he himself, had feelings for Naruto. He realized that all the times he thought of women, was only a distraction of his true self.


	2. The Tripped First Steps

"Naruto.." Naruto sat there trembling and crying, "Yo-you despise me....lik-like everyone el-else..." Naruto kept on crying and sobbing. Breathing in and out heavily. Kiba then suddenly wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "Please, Naruto. Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry!" Kiba raised his voice a bit with concern. The boy calmed down a bit still weeping. "K-Kiba.. Why are you holding me...?" "Because.. Because I like you Naruto!!! I have had feelings for you for a long time!!! Why do you think I was at the Third Training Grounds?!" Kiba stopped to realize at what he had just said. "....I have been going to those exact training grounds in hopes you'd come again one day..." Kiba thought to himself, "All this time of waiting for him, I loved the boy.."  
"Ki-Kiba.." the blonde boy wiped away his tears and begin to blush in a scarlet color. "I..I didn't know you had feelings toward me in that way." "I..I have for years, Nar'."  
Kiba then began to blush and became engulfed with the warm blood. "So, where do we go from here?" Naruto said as he blushed back to his lover and twiddled his fingers. Kiba, on the other hand surprisingly, knew exactly what to do. With a grin on Kiba face, he built up the courage to say, "...I purpose we go out on a date!" Naruto was shocked for what the other boy said and was already content with what he had said.  
Naruto agreed verbally to Kiba as well. After this, Kiba set up the date and what time. Kiba instinctively went with Barbeque, while Naruto went with Irachi's Ramen. But Naruto went back on what he said and agreed to Barbecue since it was a little more discreet. 

Days had past and it was now Friday night. They choose this date because it was the soonest Naruto could have do it because he still went on missions and would be back early Friday afternoon. Kiba on the other hand was still off for another 5 days. 

Kiba went over to Naruto's place joyful and happy, but of course, he walked there. He enjoyed walking. It gave him time to think of things he normally couldn't. It wouldn't be uncommon to find the boy walking down the street with a blank face.  
On the way while walking, Kiba began to ponder about the things that he liked about Naruto. He liked his personality, the way he acted, his hair, his voice, and probably most of all his body. Kiba admitted that Naruto's body was hot, and could only imagine what it was like naked. Kiba grinned and began to blush to himself.  
At the door of the apartment, Kiba reached his hand out in a fist to knock on the door, but as soon as he was about to knock, he heard a crash. Immediately, he turned the knob and rushed in to see what was going on. He ran through the house to Naruto's room. He burst open the door finding Naruto on the floor, struggling, and naked. Kiba's eyes widen and blushed bright red. He was in shock. Naruto was turned away from  
Kiba, and turned his head and blushed with embarrassment and rushed to cover himself with something. He got the blanket that was on his bed and covered himself. "Kiba.. Can you please go into the living room," Naruto blushed even more, "I'm okay, promise." Kiba obeyed and went into the other room closing the door behind.  
Moments later, Naruto came out in his usual attire. "Sorry about walking in on you, Nar'.. I heard a noise and thought something bad was happening..." Kiba's face then grew with a sadden look. "You know, pup, you do have good hearing," Naruto said with smirk and a blush on his face, "...How did you like the view?" Kiba slowly turned to hide his red flushed face filled with blood. He remembered that moment well and couldn't help but put it back into memory. Kiba thought Naruto was hot and good looking, even at times he began to become jealous of him because of that reason.  
“So, are you ready to go?” Naruto asked with a grin. Kiba nodded in content and got up hastily. Both the boys walked out of Naruto’s apartment and walked down the corridor and stairs out in front. They took their sweet time going, walking side by side. Naruto had worked all week and he didn’t want to do extra work so Kiba happily was content. As they walked down the street down through the market district, they saw many interesting miscellaneous things. They could buy due to their paychecks. Naruto had just gotten 100,000 ryos, Kiba had a paid vacation thanks to Tsunade, but they had to use their money for the food. “Hey Nar’, do you think we could come back to the market after dinner?” “Why sure!” Naruto said excitedly. “Thanks, I wanted to get something for Akamaru for his hard work. I mean after all, he worked for this money also so I may as well get himself with it.” Naruto awed with the action that Kiba made, but was a little sad to hear that it wasn’t anything for him. He thought, ‘Just maybe he will get me something. I mean its a possibility.’ 

They finally arrived at the restaurant that they had chosen to go to and went inside. “Table for two” Kiba said confidently. The waiter took them to their booth. They both took off their shoes and sat down at the low table where in the middle stood and open grill. “So Nar’, you happy we chose this place?” He nodded with such content and gave somewhat of a cheeky smile. Kiba couldn’t help but laugh at the boy.  
Naruto eventually joined in laughing when suddenly, Lady Tsunade appeared from the door wearing her usually attire with her usual green robe with the word "Gamble" in Japanese characters. She looked over to see the two both laughing and seized the moment to butt into their moment. "Why hello there Naruto and Kiba. What are you guys up to?" Although Tsunade was Naruto's godmother, she didn't know all that went on in his life. "Oh, just having some dinner with Kiba." Naruto said as Kiba sat there quietly. Tsunade looked over at Kiba where she noticed that his cheeks had grown a tad red. She giggled, "Oh, okay. I see what's going on here." She winked to Naruto and walked off. Leaving Naruto in such distraught.  
"Well then." Kiba exclaimed, "Let's just go back to our dinner." "Good plan!" Kiba and Naruto went on with rest of their dinner. Eating meat with seasoning while cooking it slowly to make it nice and juicy. The waiter had came over to bring the receipt and put it down on the table facing down. Naruto picked it up to see how much it was... He sat there for a minute just staring at the paper in his hands...'75000 ryos'.... "..I'll..I'll pay for it Kiba." Kiba protest once he snatched the receipt out of his hands and read it. "At least let me pay half of it!" Naruto neglected to what he said and got out his money and pull out the 75000 ryos. "No, it's fine." He handed the money to the waiter. "I don't mind paying, Kiba. Like you said earlier, you wanted to get Akamaru something for his hard work and I don't want you to use your money for something like food. Kiba replied with a whine and frowned. "...okay.."

The two boys put back on their shoes and walked out of the restaurant and over to the market district of the village. By this time, it had already been dark for quite sometime. The street lamps had been lit, but it was still very dark. They had a hard time seeing each others faces. Kiba, on the other, could use scent to tell where to go. Kiba noticed a pheromone was coming off from Naruto, a scent he didn't like very much. Kiba could tell that Naruto was a little scared. "Hey Nar', are you okay?" "..yeah , I'm okay. Why do you ask?" "Well, I can smell it on you..." "Oh...It's just...I'm kind of scared of the dark.." Kiba gave a frown, , although Naruto couldn't see it. He then grabbed ahold of the boy's hand, blushing. Naruto then smiled and blushed also. "I'm here with you, Nar'. Everything is okay." Kiba noticed the change in the air and found that Naruto wasn't scared so much anymore. They then both continued to walk down the street to the market district, holding hands.


End file.
